1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to seating socket contacts in multiple contact electrical connectors and, in particular, to a tool for seating an individual socket contact from the front side of the connector.
2. Description of Prior Art
In multiple contact electrical connectors, the socket contacts are usually installed in the insulating body from the back of the connector. Frequently, the back of the connector is then sealed, thereby making the contacts inaccessible from the back of the connector. If a socket contact in the completed connector becomes unseated or was not seated properly during installation, the contact must be reseated through the front of the connector or all the contacts must be cut and the entire connector rewired, a very costly and time consuming process.
There are retrieval tools for reseating socket contacts through the front end of the connector. However, the prior art retrieval tools are usually of complex design and may damage the connector if not skillfully used. Furthermore, these prior art retrieval tools do not work well with very small socket connectors such as those using 20 and 22 gage contacts. U.S. Pat. No. 3,614,824 is an example of a tool which may be used for retrieval of unseated socket contacts from the front of the connector. This tool design uses an expansible bushing mechanism to grip the socket contact, a design which does not work well with very small contacts.